Andrina Fanfiction
One morning Andrina was playing with Attina until she saw Ariel acting weird. "What's wrong with Ariel, Attina?" Asked Andrina. "I don't know Andrina." Replied Attina. Ariel swam away from the palace and Andrina decided to follow her to find out what she's up to. Andrina continued following but then stopped to see that Ariel was out of sight. "Where'd she go?" Andrina kept looking around but Ariel was still not in site. Andrina placed her hand on her head and thought to herself "I hope Ariel's okay". Just then Andrina saw a young girl swimming and went to see who it was. As she got there Andrina saw the young girl who was almost Ariel's age and her name was Princess Miranda. Miranda is a human girl with beautiful brown hair and likes to make wishes. "Swimming is fun but I wish I were a mermaid like the one's I hear in stories". Miranda said to herself then she saw Andrina watching. Andrina gasped when Miranda saw her. "It's okay I won't hurt you." Miranda said. "Are you a human?" Asked Andrina. "I am. Are you a mermaid?" Asked Miranda back. 'Yes a mermaid princess. My name is Andrina." Replied Andrina. "I'm a human princess. I'm Miranda." "Nice I heard you wish you could be a mermaid like me." Said Andrina. "I do but wishes don't usually come true." Said Miranda sadly. "Don't give up hope maybe your wish could come true. I have to go so hope to see you again soon." Said Andrina as she went under to get back to Atlantica. As night came Miranda was in her bed and saw a wishing star so she went to her window to make a wish. "I wish to be a mermaid." Said Miranda quietly then she crawled back into her bed and fell asleep. In Atlantica King Triton sent his guards to find Ariel and Andrina was asleep with her sisters thinking about her new friend. As Miranda slept a magic light woke her up and urged her to follow it to the sea and she did. As she got outside Miranda stopped at the sea and the light turned into a magic swirl and circled around her. As the magic circled it lifted Miranda off the ground and turned her clothes into a green tail and green seashell bikini top then brought her to the ground. "I can't believe it my wish came true! I'm a mermaid!" Miranda dove into the sea to find Andrina. As morning came Triton still can't find Ariel so he sent Andrina to find her and as she looked she ran not into Ariel but Miranda. "Miranda is that you?" "Yes Andrina I'm now a mermaid like you." "Then Miranda can you help me? I'm looking for my sister Ariel". Asked Andrina. "Of course." Miranda replied as she was excited to know about living in the sea. Andrina and Miranda searched everywhere for Ariel then at last they found her. "Ariel!" Andrina shouted. "Andrina am I glad to see you." Said Ariel. "Where have you been?" Asked Andrina. "I felt down and needed alone time." Replied Ariel. "We were worried but I'm glad you're safe. Ariel I have a new friend for you to meet. Her name is Miranda she is a princess from the surface but now a mermaid like you and me." "NIce to meet you Miranda." Said Ariel kindly. "Mice to meet you too Ariel." Replied Miranda. "Come Ariel we must tell Daddy." Said Andrina. Miranda was introuduced to King Triton by Andrina and she explained she is a human who wanted to be a mermaid because she heard about mermaids. "Well young lady since you became a mermaid my daughter Andrina will show you around." Said King Triton. "I understand Your Highness." Replied Miranda as she was escorted by Andrina out of the palace. Andrina showed Miranda around the sea like the kelp forest, coarl reef and more. "This is getting easy." Said Miranda. "Glad you like it." Replied Andrina. After the tour Miranda was shown to her room. "This is your room Miranda give a call if you need anything." Said Andrina to Miranda then Andrina left the room. "I"m going to like being a mermaid." Said Miranda as she giggled. Andrina spent some time along outside the palace thinking about what Miranda's life as mermaid will be like. "Miranda enjoys being a mermaid than a human so I think she'll like it here." Said Andrina. Suddenly a ball of magic came up to Andrina. "What is that?" Andrina reached out her hand then pointed her finger at the ball and when she did the ball became magic sparkles. The magic then swirled around Andrina. "What's happening?" Andrina felt her tail changing as she groaned then her purple tail turned into human legs. "Oh no my tail!" Andrina then gurgled knowing she can't breath in the water anymore. Andrina used her new legs to swim to the surface and finally got there breathing heavily. "This wasn't Miranda's fault someone or something's doing a nasty trick." Andrina was right and swam to get to the beach. Miranda was getting in her new bed. "If I can get a boyfriend her who could the lucky merman be?" Said Miranda to herself. Miranda didn't know that Andrina had somehow become human and has to rescue her new friend but that's another story.